Batsu Game!
by denryuu
Summary: Fairly plotless IcchanxOgata humour. Ogata's wearing a dress, Icchan's leering, what more could one ask for? rated PG13 for shounen ai


title: Batsu Game! [Punishment Game]  
author: denryuu/erin  
rating: PG-13  
disclaimers etc: Angelic Layer is owned by CLAMP, Kadokawa Comics, various other companies and people but most certainly not me. Some spoilers regarding the orgin of Angelic Layer. This fic contains large suggestion of **shounen ai** (boys love [for other boys]) between Icchan and Ogata. You've been warned ^_^ Rambling notes are at the bottom.

---

Mihara Ichirou was bored.

He wasn't usually bored, often being busy with work and various other Fun Things, but at the moment he was laying on his couch watching TV feeling incredibly, mind numbingly bored. And hungry. Where was his phone?

Seeing as the effort involving getting up and taking the phone off its cradle was too much for Icchan, who had had a very _long_ day at work the day before and was _very_ tired, he pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial.

"Haaai~ Ogata desu."

"Ogata, get me a soda." Icchan idly flipped through the channels. "Ogata!"

"Chief Icchan! Eh? What was that?"

He made a choking sound. "I'm dyin' of thirst," complained Icchan, terribly amused. "If you're not here in three minutes, you'll die, too. And get me some noodles, too! I haven't eaten all day, and I'm getting weak. Time's running out!"

"Three minutes?" he asked, sounding terrified. "O-of course! I'll be there!"

Icchan snickered and turned off his cell phone, before standing with great effort. He was particularly proud of the sight before him. Thinking up new punishments for Ogata was not as easy as one would imagine. Sometimes he had to spend hours, or days just for a little distraction. But _this_ would be exceedingly entertaining-- and it was all Icchan's glorious idea. Playing with Ogata was just the sort of fun he needed. He ran his fingers over the silken frills and grinned.

***

Ogata ran madly to the noodle house, feverishly checking his watch as he waited with exceeding impatience for Chief Icchan's soba dish. He only had a minute left and he still needed to get across town... He shifted nervously from foot to foot, cold soda burning his hand.

The cook, who knew Ogata well from his frequent crazed trips, handed him his order with a funny grin. "Tell Mihara-san I say hi, Masuharu-kun."

Ogata nodded quickly, flushed inexplicably, and handed him many more yen than he had intended, but didn't have enough time or inclination to go fix the mistake. He was aware he wasn't quite going to make it, and he also knew Chief Icchan was a detail oriented person and was likely to have his very large, oversized alarm clock to point out how late he was down to the last second (he should know; Chief Icchan had, in fact, done just that days ago, and was swift to blame him when the alarm effectively blasted both their eardrums out) while making irrational threats that were actually quite rational, for him. But he could try to make it, at the very least.

He ran up the stairs in the familiar apartment complex and for a brief horrible moment, he couldn't find the keys to Chief Icchan's apartment (Chief Icchan didn't like getting up and answering the door; too much effort). Although he wasted precious time looking, he found the keys deep in his pant pocket and fumbled with them a moment, trying to balance Chief Icchan's food in his other hand with varying degrees of success. Finally, he burst into the room and found Chief Icchan no where in sight.

"Umm," called out Ogata tentatively, putting down the noodles and soda in the kitchen and checking his watch. Two minutes late. He made a strangled sound, waiting for the worst. "C-chief Icchan? Where are you?"

He wandered around the living room, never failing to be intrigued by all the randomness Chief Icchan collected, but careful to check the room thoroughly for hiding scientists before daring to glance around. It wouldn't have been the first time Chief Icchan popped out of no where, shouting "nyoro~!" just to scare Ogata, so he wanted to be on the safe side-- if that was possible around a guy like Mihara Ichirou.

"Yo."

Ogata whipped around, searching for the familiar Osaka-ben before spotting Chief Icchan leaning on the frame of the doorway to his bedroom, wearing his usual lab coat and a leer. "Chief Icchan!" exclaimed Ogata, not sure what to do. Putting the boggling framed picture of Icchan holding a turtle in one hand and a wrench in the other seemed the best idea, so he did.

"You're late," he said in a surprisingly casual tone, grabbing his lunch off the kitchen counter and taking it into the living room. Ogata blinked, watching him eat his lunch mutely. No punishment game...?

Finally, a long and awkward silence, Ogata asked, "Er, should I go?"

Chief Icchan looked up from the magazine he had picked up (which had a picture of Oujirou-san on the cover holding Wizard) and raised an eyebrow. "No. Sit." Ogata sat down on the opposing couch.

"Umm.. Chie--"

"Look at this!" he shouted, shoving the magazine article about Oujirou-san in his face. "He hardly talks about Angelic Layer at all!"

Ogata attempted to focus his eyes on the text that was now filling his vision and read the first few lines. "Er, I don't really think they chose Oujirou-san for his skill in the Layer..." he mumbled carefully, pointing to the many pictures of Oujirou-san in various states of undress. And with Angelic Layer bigger than ever, it wasn't as though they needed to advertise.

"Teen idol." Chief Icchan snorted, ignoring his lunch. "I should dig out dear otouto's baby pictures and--" He broke off, seeming to realize Ogata was still sitting there, and grinned. "Well," he started again, looking at his watch and tossing the magazine on the coffee table, "time to put my brilliance into action. Get up."

Ogata didn't hesitate, though he felt his stomach lurch. Chief Icchan was a genius, that wasn't at all a question, but sometimes his "brilliance" could be a little scary.

Ogata watched Chief Icchan walk to his bedroom door and then stop, throwing him an impatient look. "C'mon."

He stumbled forward, startled, but managed his way across the room. It was the first time he had ever been in Chief Icchan's bedroom. Ogata didn't have much time to look around, though. He was confronted with a wardrobe full of gaudy girls dresses, shoes-- _lingerie_?. "Er, what are these for?" he asked, staring blankly.

Chief Icchan pulled out a particularly bright pink dress with many ruffles and a matching hat. "Here," he said, handing the article to Ogata with a very manic smile. When Ogata did nothing, he continued with irritation, "Well? Try it on."

"Eh?!" Ogata exclaimed, peering at the dress, feeling slightly horrified and blushing more than was necessary. This punishment... brilliance, was not the word to use. "Try it on? Is this a fitting punishment?"

"Stupid! Yes!" Chief Icchan shouted, poking Ogata's temple with his finger. "I'll be waitin' in the living room." And then he left.

Ogata stared at the closed door and sat down on Chief Icchan's bed, ignoring the various absurd pictures, strange electronics, and Angelic Layer memorabilia that decorated his room... Instead, he stared at the layers and layers of silk and ribbons and pink in his grasp.

Sighing, he placed the hat on his head, stepped in front of the mirror, and covered his face with his hands.

"Umm, C-chief... is this really necessary?"

Twenty minutes later, after a long wrestle with the concept of garter belts and stockings, a fully dressed (or undressed, depending on the perspective) Ogata was pleading desperately with the closed door.

"What? Of course it is, moron." Chief Icchan said from the living room. _Surely_, Chief Icchan was not a normal guy.

Ogata furrowed his brows, hand grasped tightly around the doorknob. All this, he thought, just so I can work for the most intelligent man in Japan. Then, realizing that the same blinding intelligence that created Angelic Layer had put him in a dress, he reconsidered for a brief moment. Well... he had done more embarrassing things than crossdress in front of Chief Icchan, hadn't he? He couldn't think of any, but it temporarily made him feel better.

But before Ogata could even attempt to open the door, Chief Icchan burst in. Ogata fell backwards, trying to catch his footing but failing due to patent inexperience with heels, and was promptly caught by the wrist. He opened his eyes, saw Chief Icchan staring at him with a thoroughly entertained expression playing on his features, and blushed furiously. "T-thank you," he mumbled, regaining his footing.

Chief Icchan let go of his wrist and circled him, snickering appreciation. "Well," he said, pushing Ogata in front of the full length mirror, who was faintly aware that he had just let the last shreds of dignity go-- which, as it was after working for Chief Icchan for so long, wasn't much. "Seems my idea worked after all." He folded his arms over his chest and continued to consider Ogata carefully.

Ogata stared blankly at Chief Icchan's reflection in the mirror. "Eh? This isn't a punishment? Then..." The only other thing Ogata could come up with to explain why Chief Icchan would put him in a dress if it wasn't for a punishment game was brushed aside very quickly. Hentai or not, Chief Icchan wasn't-- and Ogata blushed again.

Chief Icchan leered. "No, it is. But it's also... ehehe. Well, that's really none of your business," he said matter-of-factly. Then, laughing again, "I knew these dresses would come in handy. Hmm." It was then that Ogata was positive he felt Chief Icchan's fingers run a little of the way up the back seam of the dress, over his spine, and Ogata tensed a little in surprise. "Ogata? Don't you wanna...?"

Ogata lifted his attention off the floor and found Chief Icchan looking at him with an unreadable expression behind the light glinting off his glasses. He was quite sure he had heard Chief Icchan wrong, and was completely at a loss if he hadn't.

"D-don't I want to what?" Ogata managed, turning to front Chief Icchan, and finding the space between them was uncomfortably little. Chief Icchan didn't seem to noticed this. In fact, Ogata was positive he was leaning in closer. Closer. Ogata's breath caught and he froze, the fact he was still wearing a dress the farthest thing from his mind. Is he going to--

"Don't you wanna..." Ogata shut his eyes, waiting stiffly, "... go get me a milkshake."

Ogata opened his eyes, blinked and felt his face get hot before taking a large step backwards. "Um, um--" He didn't know what to say to the non-question. Chief Icchan stared, looking entirely too amused. He was fairly sure he was gaping and closed his mouth. Finally, Ogata pulled at the skirt of the dress. "In this?"

Chief Icchan shrugged, heading toward the doorway. "Sure, whatever."

Ogata sat down on the floor and sighed. Somehow crossdressing was the least confusing thing that had happened that day.

***

That night, Icchan was lying on his couch watching TV once again, alone, brooding. While the day had gone just about as expected with a few nice surprises-- Icchan would have to send his thanks to Shuuko-san for sewing the dresses-- the game was sure to get boring after a while and Icchan wasn't quite sure what to do next.

Well, that wasn't really the truth. He was actually quite sure what to do next, but completely unsure as to how to go about it. Ogata's reaction had given him enough encouragement to consider it, but...

Icchan turned off the television at the mention of the "Prince of the Layer," scorning, and folded his arms behind his head. It wasn't like him to be so... uninspired. He frowned. Was he losing his touch?

Nah, couldn't be. Today had proved that, he decided, sniggering. Ogata ought to wear dresses more often.

Sighing, despite the entertaining image that Ogata in a dress created, Icchan realised he had more or less forgotten about an early meeting with Piffle Princess in the morning (not to mention a lunch with Oujirou and his girlfriend, but that he didn't need to prepare for) and would have to decide what to do regarding his... extracurricular activities later.

It was half-way through sketching the prototype for the new type of Layer he was trying to pitch when he had an idea.

He hadn't lost his touch, after all. "Ahahaha," he laughed under his breath, grinning. Yeah. Yeah, that would work well.

---

A/N: Umm, what can I say XD Inspired by my own fangirlish tendencies of screwing canon, listening to Batsu Game de Charaya over and over again until my brain bled, and written to keep my mind off one very mean in-progress EriolxTomoyo fic. I had a lot of fun writing it, but I dunno how funny/in character it acutally ended up being ::sweats:: Smutty sequel to follow someday. (Clow: Moouuuu, Erin-san, where's my ClowxEriol fic? :_:) ph34r the fangirl Japanese. Hai, Ogata desu = Yes, it's Ogata, and otouto = little brother. Feedback is much appreciated ^_^ erinbear04@linkline.com 


End file.
